a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices for destroying or otherwise controlling the presence of flying insects (e.g., mosquitoes and gnats) within a prescribed area, and more particularly, to such devices that destroy the flying insects using a sticky surfactant.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Owing to the prevalence and general annoyance of flying insects, many devices have been developed in the past in an attempt to control their local populations, especially around people perhaps trying to enjoy the outdoors or while indoors. One of the most popular insect-control members is “fly-paper”, and although this sticky paper can take on many different forms, the basic structure is generally common and includes a substrate or supporting surface, such as a strip or structure made of paper, or a thin strip of foil made of a plastic or metal sheet, onto which a sticky material is applied, such as a pressure sensitive adhesive or a viscous coating including mineral oil. Examples of such fly papers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 395,640, 532,454, 552,644, 552,762, 761,202, 807,040, 862,467, 885,615, 897,919, 919,507, 935,428, 1,194,736, 1,480,539, 1,643,118, 4,425,733.
In addition to a sticky surfactant, fly paper usually includes an alluring sex hormone or chemical and/or a attracting scent (and sometimes a poison) to help attract flying insects into contact with the sticky surface. Once contact is made, the insect cannot escape.
Recent efforts in the art of insect control have included the use of resonators that can be used to lure or repel insects with pressure waves (e.g., waves that mimic a heartbeat). Conventional fly paper constructions dampen or distort the pressure waves and thereby render a resonator less effective. Improvements in the construction of fly paper are needed and the present invention addresses this need.